


little black dress

by miroticmp3



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroticmp3/pseuds/miroticmp3
Summary: Yunho comes home to find Jaejoong in a dress.





	little black dress

Yunho pulled his keys out of his pocket, located the correct one, and opened the door to the apartment he and the other four member of TVXQ! lived in. He kicked off his shoes as he shut the door behind him, slipping on a pair of slippers as he went. The house was quiet, as Yoochun, Junsu, and Changmin had gone out for karaoke with a few of the Super Junior members. Yunho had no idea where Jaejoong was either; the black-haired beauty had mentioned something about shopping, but that was it. The leader was looking forward to spending a relaxing evening at home alone. Maybe he'd order some takeout, and rent a movie.

Yunho casually glanced into Jaejoong's open room as he passed it on the way to his. And froze. 

Standing there looking into the mirror was the most beautiful woman Yunho had ever seen. She was tall, with short black hair, and filled out the  _extremely_ short, sparkly black dress she was wearing. But how did she get in the house? And then Yunho realized that that was not a woman.

"Jaejoong?" The man jumped and turned around. "What are you doing?"

"Yunho! I, um, I was just..." Jaejoong scrambled for a logical explanation.

"Jaejoong, you were trying on a dress!" Yunho doubled over in laughter, slapping his thighs. Jaejoong just stood there.

"It's not funny, Yunho." Yunho looked up. "You don't know why I was trying it on, do you?" Yunho's eyes widened as Jaejoong began to tear up.

"It was all for you! Because I saw you flirting with that girl wearing this same dress! So I thought you liked it and I went and bought it..." Jaejoong covered his face with his hands as he began to cry. 

"Jaejoong..." Yunho crawled over to his friend and touched his shoulder. "Do you really think wearing that dress would get my attention?" He sat down beside him. "Jaejoong... you are already the most beautiful human being on this earth. You are the only one I see.  When you're around, I can't focus, and when you're not, you're on my mind. Jaejoong...Jaejoong... I love you."

Jaejoong jerked his head out of his hands and faced Yunho, eyes wide."Really? You...love me." Yunho didn't reply. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Jaejoong. After a few moments, he nibbled on Jaejoong's lower lip, and the raven parted his lips, allowing Yunho's tongue to enter. Jaejoong tasted of sweet vanilla; Yunho of cherries. Yunho pulled away, and forcibly pulled Jaejoong onto his lap before claiming his lips again. 

"Yunho...mmm." Jaejoong moaned as Yunho put his hand up the short skirt of the dress he was wearing. "Yunho, stop!" 

"I can't Jaejoong. You are just too..damn...sexy." With a growl, Yunho pulled the dress off of Jaejoong. He immediately set to marking the pale skin of the beauty, sinking his teeth in and sucking hard. He held Jaejoong still by pinning down his hips as the raven squirmed, aroused beyond reason. Yunho bit him hard, and Jaejoong arched his bacl with a cry. Yunho stuck two fingers into his mouth, and Jaejoong sucked on them.

Yunho pushed two fingers in to Jaejoong's entrance, in and out. After a while, he added a third, scissoring his fingers. He pulled them out and his cock took their place. He gently thrust into Jaejoong, who scrunched his eyes in pain. 

"Does it hurt?" Yunho asked. 

"No." Jaejoong panted. "I'm fine." 

Yunho's thrusts became more erratic, and then they both spilled over themselves. Yunho pulled out of Jaejoong and picked him up bridal style. He placed him on the bed and snuggled with him, pulling the covers over them. The two soon fell asleep.

 

"Aww, look at the hyungs." Junsu cooed when he found Jaejoong and Yunho curled up together. 

"Ew, it smells weird." Changmin complained. 

"Why do you think?" Yoochun pointed out the clothes that were strewn about the floor. Cackling madly, the three younger men closed the door on the sleeping couple.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I wrote smut... ugh. I'm not even reading these as I post them because i KNOW they're awful. Cross-posted from my aff @glokmusic_jaejoongie.


End file.
